Descent into Coruscant
by Fearful Warrior
Summary: This story introduces the character of Faun.


Descent to Coruscant Notes:_ This is an earlier Faun snippet. Actually, I think this is the first one that I wrote. In the later stories Faun's mother is Leia's descendant, but in this story it's her dad. I don't think it's stated specifically, but implied by his name. This takes place immediately before "Faun's Story". I think the only other change is that Wemarn is named Wemarna in this one. (I think I ended up thinking that his name was too feminine.) Oh, and in this one, she is Force-Stronger than she was later. Oh, and re-reading the YV books, they have no force feeling. Oops. My bad._

I would suggest reading Faun's Story (open in a new window) for further notes.

_100 years is a long time,_ mused Faun. 100 years since the death of Leia Organa Solo. Jarred still insisted that they observed this day, although the mourning had mostly evaporated. For a long time after she had died, many had thought the New Republic would crumble. For a while it almost had. But the Jedi had come back from near extinction to restore order to restore order to the galaxy -- again.

But that was history, and she weas supposed to be studying her languages. The screen on the datapad before her had gone blank. She touched it, and it began spewing Sullustan words. She already spoke half a dozen languages, could understand eight more, and could swear comprehensively in more than twenty.

She could sense Wemarna in the cubicle next to her, his brain tails twitching with agitation.

The floor rumbled as the ship came out of hyperspace. Faun stood, and walked towards the cockpit. 

"Coming up on Coruscant," Jarred's voice played over the comm system.

She entered the central room. A tri-D holograph of her parents was playing. "--to see you again. Jek is here, and he can't wait to see you either. _Good! Jek's here!_ Faun's brother was training to be a Jedi Knight. Faun and her other siblings hardly got to see him.

"Alright, Mother. We'll see you in about half a standard hour," Jarred replied.

"Are we coming in alright?" asked Faun.

Fallek glanced up. "Yep. We have clearance to land. Pad 42AB."

Faun looked through the view screen, marvelling, as always, at how beautiful it was. The sun seemed to glisten on every pinnacle, just like its namesake, the corusca gem. No matter how many times she saw Coruscant, it always took her breath away.

She ran her fingers through her hair. It was short, just long enough for Jarred to ruffle when he was in the right mood.

"Go wake Ana; we're almost here," said Jarred.

Faun turned, and went to the sleeping hold. The _Lifeblood_ was built much like its predecessor, the _Millenium Falcon_. Although larger, it managed to retain the cramped feeling, possibly because of the aliens they were constantly ferrying around. For once, though, it was only the ship and the crew entering Coruscant.

Ana wasn't asleep, but she as doing her Jedi meditations. She opened her eyes at the sound of Faun's boot. "We are arriving at Coruscant," Anna murmured. "I can still smell the evil of the Yuzhan Vong, and the Kalari'd'cha."

"The Yuzhan Vong were eradicated over a Standard Century ago, and the Kalari'd'cha before you were born," reminded Faun.

"Yes, but evil is malignant. I can still sense the Emperor here."

"That was over 150 years ago. Now get ready, it's time to go!"

Faun felt like shouting and running around the ship. Jarred had almost kicked her last time. But she had excess energy. _Wait until Coruscant,_ she told herself. A whole planet to run all over. Not that her mother and father would let her. But she and Fallek could think up something.

She looked out of a transparisteel window. Coruscant was large. She could almost see the people walking around. Fallek was a good pilot, Faun hoped he would try to show off a bit.

But she was dissapointed. His landing was by the book.

She banged her head against the window. Wemarna came over to her side. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Easy for you to say, it's not _your_ parent's we're meeting."

"True, but I'll end up seein them all the same. Right nowt they're on some intergalactic dignitary representation." Wemarna's parents were a human / Twi'lek couple who headed up the Intergalactic League. That meant that he got to see them even less thatn Faun saw hers. "They said they'd be back before we left Coruscant."

With a slight _thump_, the _Lifeblood_ landed in the docking bay. Faun could see her parents grinning through the window. She wished that they could just go home, she could go to her room and watch some musivids. But no, first they were going to get dragged all over Coruscant, "accidentally" bump into some dignitaries with stuffy kids that their parents wanted them to develop friendships with, and generally hav a boring but tiring evening. Wemarna might or might not beg off, depending on his mood.

The dock was lowering. _Might as well get it over with._ Jarred was already down, long legs stridin out to meet his parents. Fallek was shutting down the ship. Ana was halfway down the ramp. Faun hugn back a moment, and forced on her broadest smile. Wemarna passed her, and she went down a step behind him.

"Faun!" she heard her mother cry. She flipped her long blonde hair back, and rushed to Faunt, robes swishing. Faun gave her a hug, smelling her perfume. She held Faun for a moment, then pulled back to greet Fallek.

Faun turned around to be embraced in her father's massive arms. "Obi-Wan" she whispered. Her father had been named after the great Jedi Master. He had always been her comforter. She must have grown, she realised, because if she stood on tiptoe, she could see over his shoulder. She kissed his cheek, then turned to Jek.

Jek was twelve. his hair was cropped in the style of an Old Republic Padawan. He was as tall as she ws now, with crystal clear blue eyes. 

:Back: 


End file.
